


and this is how it starts

by c_libretto



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_libretto/pseuds/c_libretto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d always been touchy-feely with each other - cuddling was no big deal, after long days enduring classes they’d always ended up asleep with their long limbs tangled up in each other, shirts unbuttoned and neckties cast aside. They had kissed once before, but it was only when someone had sneaked in a Firewhiskey that had gotten both of them incredibly drunk. But this. This was a whole new territory.</p>
<p>(or in which sex ends up not being casual and mindless with zero emotional attachment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and this is how it starts

**Author's Note:**

> originally on tumblr, as always. title taken from sex by the 1975. if you're here purely for smut, don't read any further. you'll be hugely disappointed.

_It’s a thing now_ , Calum realises, and something inside of his stomach flutters.

He’s in History of Magic class, not paying attention at all - absentmindedly scratching the tip of his quill onto the piece of parchment on his table, chin on his left hand, thoughts astray. The rough squiggles of lines he’s making on the yellowish surface of the paper is taking up most of the space he usually saves for notes when he actually bothers to concentrate in class (which is not a very frequent occurrence, if he’s being honest).

Professor Binns is droning on and on and on and on and time isn’t ticking anywhere closer to the end of the period, so Calum has to make do with what he has to keep himself occupied. Michael’s already fast asleep, head buried deep in his arms, his black robes providing a blanket as the drizzle outside continues to trickle down against the window panes of the dusty classroom.

Calum’s eyes wander to the front row and his heart makes a little leap at the sight of the blonde boy situated right in front of Binns’ table. He has his temple to his left fist, elbow resting on the table as his right hand flies across the pages of his book, writing away furiously at whatever Binn is talking about now.

Luke’s usually not any more diligent in class compared to Calum (though his grades would prove otherwise) but Calum suspects his sudden interest in today’s lesson is due to the fact that he’s trying to take his mind off of the very thing Calum himself has been obsessing over for the whole day now. Neither of them are exactly the biggest fans of revolutionary elf wars or the Wizard Duels of the 1675 anyway, so that’s literally the only excuse he can come up with to explain Luke’s abnormal behaviour.

Calum supposes he can’t really blame him, after all.

Even Ashton had been flabbergasted the first time Calum had turned to him to let him in on their secret.

"You what?!" Ashton hiss-shouted, earning a few stares from the other students when they were in potions earlier that day. Thank Merlin for the absence of their teacher at that moment, or else they’d have gotten an earful for Ashton’s minor interruption in class.

"Shut up," Calum shoved him on the shoulder. He turned to make sure no one was listening in, and leaned a little closer for safety measure. He whispered, words tumbling out in a jumbled mess, "We did, okay. It was kind of weird and messy and honestly, I didn’t really know what to do with my di-"

"Shhh." It was Ashton’s turn to chastise him, scrunching his nose in disgust. "No details, please." His cheeks were turning scarlet, which Calum thought was unusually prudish for someone whom he usually talks to with ease about this kind of thing.

"It was just, you know, we were fooling around for a bit," Calum continued, before getting interrupted again.

"Wait wait wait, fooling around or _fooling around_?”

"He was just telling me about weird muggle inventions and we were having a good laugh and throwing bits of Bertie Botts’ Beans at each other," Calum waved a dismissive hand, "and then he came over to tackle me because i said something stupid and then…" He tugged at his already loosened-up tie nervously. "And then I kissed him."

Ashton’s jaw dropped, dramatic gasp aloud, and this time a fellow Hufflepuff actually shushed him. He ignored it. “Then?”

"I don’t know what came over me, but I guess I was a little horny at the time and he was cute, so my hormones were saying _hey why the fuck not_ , and so I did. He kissed me back - may I emphasize when I say very enthusiastically - and the rest was history.”

"What about the others? They weren’t in the dormitory?"

"Nope. It was just the two of us, and well, to be honest even if we were fucking while they were in the room, they wouldn’t even take notice."

Ashton’s mouth was still ajar. The essay they were supposed to work on left unwritten on their desks.

"So, um…" Ashton frowned in worry, "what are you two gonna do now?"

"I don’t know," Calum’s shoulders slumped, pouting. "I wanted to talk to him about it, but he was sitting with Michael at breakfast, and that’s really saying something because he usually can _not_ put up with any of those cockfaced Slytherins most of the time. He was really avoiding me, and it sucks because I sort of really want to do it again.”

Ashton looked genuinely concerned, and Calum thought that this was probably really one of the perks of being friends with a Hufflepuff, despite what everyone seems to say.

"Are you sure about it, Cal? He’s your best friend."

Then Calum was hit with a slap of realisation that maybe Luke didn’t want the same thing, and he was momentarily stunned by the idea of it.

Maybe it was because they’d always been touchy-feely with each other - cuddling was no big deal, after long days enduring classes they’d always ended up asleep with their long limbs tangled up in each other, shirts unbuttoned and neckties cast aside. They had kissed once before, but it was only when someone had sneaked in a firewhiskey that had gotten both of them incredibly drunk. But this. This was a whole new territory.

Calum had always somehow been under the impression that sex was supposed to be something casual and mindless, but last night had been his first and it definitely wasn’t just casual and mindless with zero emotional attachment like he’d expected. It had been awkward and fumbly and messy, but it felt like something he and Luke _shared_ , instead of just an excuse for his raging hormones to take him over completely.

And so now he’s determined to sort things out, because he’s been thinking it over and over since his eyes flew open this morning and he can’t take the silent treatment he’s getting from Luke anymore.

The awaited bell finally rings and everyone’s rising up like they’re from their graves, most still half-asleep. Calum’s quick to get to his feet, grabs his satchel and hurries over to the front row, knocking Michael’s table in the process.

(Michael curses him creatively, which is an extraordinary feat given that he’s only just woken up from what seemed to be a deep slumber.)

"Hey, Luke?" Calum asks, voice small. "Can we talk for a second?" He’s making paws out of the hem of his robes and tapping his foot lightly on the floor with jittery anticipation.

Luke looks up from the notes he’s scribbled, and immediately starts to look uncomfortable. He stuffs his books into his own bag and takes a moment before replying, “Um. Sure.”

They walk out of class shoulder-to-shoulder, like they’ve always done before, but there’s a cloud of anxiety hanging over their heads like there’s an incoming rainstorm.

"So about last night…" Calum starts off, feeling his heart thump harder in his chest. He suddenly realises how ironic it is that they’re both so nervous, and Gryffindors are supposedly _fearless_.

Luke leans against the wall as the other students walk by them, heading toward the Great Hall for lunch. “Yeah?”

"It’s dumb but i was thinking that it could be, like…" Calum swallows, "a regular thing?" At this point he’s just rambling whatever that comes to his head first, "I mean, I sort of like you and after last night I really think that if I were to have sex with anyone, I’d rather it be with you than anyone else and I know it’s weird because we’ve been friends for so long but I don’t know, we should probably give it a try and we could just stay how we were before, only with, like." His throat is lodged with a little lump before completing his sentence, "more sex?"

"So you’re saying you want us to be friends with benefits?" Luke raises an eyebrow at him. Calum looks confused, so Luke adds, "The benefit being sex, of course."

"Yeah. I think. But no, not like _just_ friends. We could date, too, you know?” Calum wedges his bottom lip in between his teeth in anticipation.

"Well fuck, Calum. I don’t think there are any durex-selling stores even in Hogsmeade."

"I hate it when you speak muggle with me."

Luke rolls his eyes. “Condoms. Safe sex first, right?”

"Ohhh," Calum then perks up, eyebrows shooting up. "Is that a yes, then?"

Luke starts to look slightly embarrassed. “Yes.”

"Am I allowed to kiss you right now?"

"No. Save it for later. And by later I mean after you go out with me to The Three Broomsticks this weekend."

Calum laughs, “It’s a date.” It’s a huge relief, now that it’s all resolved (surprisingly quickly) and there’s full consent and no stories involving long, draggy emotional attachments that may ruin their friendship like those he’s seen in those movies Ashton had dragged him out to see before.

"We could go look for condoms while we’re at it," Calum suggests as they’re walking toward the Great Hall, and it’s like everything’s gone back to normal.

"Sure. Now shush. I’m trying to think of a way to make it all discreet so the other boys in the dorm won’t know."

Calum takes Luke’s hand and gives it a squeeze, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Don’t bother.”


End file.
